1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting color image data to, for example, a color printer or a color monitor via a line.
2. Related Background Art
Ordinarily, a color image is copied in such a manner that a color original is first read with an optical scanner, the read image data is stored and is thereafter processed for shading correction, color correction, color conversion, density correction, black signal generation and so on before it is output to a printer or the like.
In a case where input image data is output to a monitor or the like, certain kinds of processing, e.g., black signal generation and density correction among those mentioned above are not necessary.
Thus, according to the kind of apparatus to which read color image data is output, the content of necessary image processing varies. A need for some inverse conversion processing therefore arises, for example, in a case where image data transmitted in a form such as to be output to a printer is output to a monitor.
However, kinds of image processing performed for conventional color scanners, color printers, color copiers, image processors and so on are based on respective specific systems. Even if output data prepared by image processing with an apparatus is inversely processed with another apparatus, the image cannot be restored correctly. For example, in a case where data is received after the data has been processed to be output to a printer, it is very difficult to output this data to a monitor or the like while ensuring correct color reproduction of the original.